Frostpunk: The last city on earth
by Raven998
Summary: After the great frost, many expeditions were sent out, looking for salvation. One of them found a lone generator, completely abandoned. They thought they were alone, or so they thought.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been playing Frostpunk since it's released. Took a huge break and came back after updates. Its world was so interesting to me. Don't know if I will be consistent in updating more chapters or not. I'll see what happens when I get there.

I do not own Frostpunk, it belongs to 11 Bit Studios.

Reviews and feedback are always welcome.

-Raven

Day 1: A New Home

It's the start of a new day. Everyone outside had gathered around the captain's tent, waiting for him to come out. Two guards were standing at the front of the tent, preventing anyone from entering.

Inside, was the captain, a young man. Freshly promoted before departing from London, now standing at the exit of his tent, hesitating. He takes a deep breath and steps outside. As soon as he appeared from the tent, everyone went silent, looking at him. The captain looks around seeing lots of worried faces, waiting for something to come out of his mouth.

The captain starts walking forward to the generator, his guards following him. He walked to a lone wooden crate by the generator and stood on top of it and gives out his briefing. "Hear me, people of New London. We have come this far and now is the time to build a city where we will fight this cold. And hope that we will live long enough to feel the warmth again." The captain said. Hearing lots of agreement with some doubts.

He continues, "First things first. We must gather these items that are the key to our survival. First, coal for the generator to keep us, wood and steel for our homes, schools and many more. Lastly, food. We'll need hunters to go out and bring us back some food every day." Then, everyone started to agree with his words. But sadly, some people were not okay with this as some of them had realized, that everyone is working except the captain. So they started protesting against him.

The young captain knew this would happen eventually. He didn't expect it so soon. Some were marching up to him but was stopped by the guards. "Get back!" Shouted the guards. The captain was contemplating. He struggles to think of something, trying to avoid looking at them fighting, should he forced them with power and fear? Maybe... "AGH!" Shouts a woman who was now on the ground after being hit by the guard's rifle.

Upon seeing the woman's head bleeding and lying on the ground a child ran up to her, "Mommy! " The child was a little girl. She looked no older than six kneeled next to her, shaking her mother's limp body furiously. Unfortunately, her mother did not move. She started crying. The protesters got even angrier. More guards came to the scene and formed a wall of the captain. A few more seconds of chaos the captain immediately took out his En-field MK 2 Revolver and points it to the sky. He fires.

That shot did the job. Everyone was silenced once more from the bullet's loud echo. He returns the gun in his holster and said, "Now I know this is a lot to ask. It seems unfair at the moment. But, to make it fair," He pauses for a moment, "I will be joining you all in building our city, together. And, our guards will take turns and help us out from time to time and ensuring our safety. "

The captain paused, hoping that his proposition would be good enough. To his relief, the citizens began to settle down and move back from the guards. However, a certain mother and child situation hasn't been resolved yet. The captain quickly addresses them, "That woman needs medical attention immediately. We need to start gathering our resources to build a medical post ASAP! "

Immediately, everyone started to form teams and began trudging against the snow to gather resources. The captain smiled. There were no conflicts among them, for now. He ordered the guards to attend to the injured mother for a while. But, the child begs him not to. "No! Sir, please don't! " She fears that the guards would hurt her again. The captain kneels down to her and said, "No they won't. I promise. " The girl looks at him for a moment before nodding.

The captain smiled but still notices the girl still shaking, without thinking. He kisses the little girl's forehead and gives her a smile, reassuring her that she has nothing to be worried about. The little girl watches him walking to the guards, "I want this woman safe. Anyone hurts her again. I will shoot you on sight. " The captain said with a death glare, making the guards feel uneasy but understood him and went to the mother.

As the captain walks back to the others a few groups of people came up to him and asked, " Captain, there's so much to do but not a lot of hands around to do it. A quick way of addressing this problem is to put our children to work. " Shocked by their request the Captain was speechless.

Forcing our children to work? That's not exactly a good thing at the moment considering the earlier situation was solved not to long ago and bring back bad blood again isn't his cup of tea. The captain answered, "I'll think about it. Right now just continue working. " They nodded and went back to their own respective work.

The captain looks around and sees if there's anything that he can help with. So far, there has been a few teams gathering coal and wood. There are little people by the steel wreckage. He ordered some guards with him and joined them. The people were thankful for seeing their captain working hard along with everyone.

Their hope rises. For the next few hours, it seemed that everything was going alright. The people and guards are working together. The children are a bit relaxed and had started playing with one another. The woman from earlier is now resting inside a newly constructed medical post.

As the gathering became more lively a roaring sound could be hard from the generator. It's warmth brought happiness the children, hope rises. At 8.00 pm, a loud horn was sounded. A guard announced, "Night is coming, put down your tools. Rest everyone. " Everyone stopped work and headed back to the generator, grabbing some supplies of their stockpile and started working on their tents.

They were simple and easy to build. Everyone feels relieve knowing that they have a roof, even a flapping one over their heads. But, everyone knew that the temperature would start dropping in the days to come. And these tents would be useless. They would need better homes. While, everyone was building, the captain made a quick stop at the medical post.

Inside was a nurse, attending to the woman was awake with her child sleeping soundly beside her. He decides not to disturb them right now. He fears that she would not be happy to see him at the moment. But his stealth wasn't exactly the best. The mother's eyes turned straight at him. He froze. The woman signals him over to her. He obeyed.

The captain walks up and said, "Good evening Ma'am. I am terribly sorry about your injury. It was my fault for not controlling the situation. I hope you would forgive me for that mistake. " The mother remained silent. She continues to stroke her child's head. "I forgive you. My daughter told me everything. However, I hope this won't happen again. "

"Yes, Ma'am. I promise. I will do my best to prevent it from happening again. " The captain replied. She holds out her other hand and said, "Olivia. "The Captain shakes her hands, "This little one here is Rose. When I woke up she was already talking about you and the kiss on her forehead. " She said with a smirk.

The captain blushes, "Well it was the only way I could think of to calm her down. She was really scared. " He explained."Uh, well. I think it's time for me to go. I have to deal with the city planning now. I'll see you two again sometime. " Olivia nodded and allowed the captain to leave the tent. He steps back outside and was suddenly greeted by one of his guards. He seems serious about something. "Yes, Sergeant?" The captain asks.

"Good evening captain. I know the issue this morning was resolved. But when facing demands, remember this. People usually look for the quickest solutions, not the best ones. You don't have to agree with everything they ask for. You fix the problem your way, it's fine. Just a piece of small advice. " Said the guard." I see. Alright, I'll keep it in mind. Thank you, continue your patrol Sergeant. " The guard salutes and leaves the captain.

He stood there thinking about what the guard said earlier. He thought about it before walking back to his tent. Inside, he removes his coat and hangs it by his desk and sat down. He placed his hands on his face and let out a sigh. He pulls out rolls of paper and started writing and drawing. "I need to get our key building planned out as fast as possible." He thought.

He thought about the main essentials, food, homes, medicals. He scanned through his plan. Making sure everything is going along accordingly. But, he feels like he's missing something, something important. Long hours of planning and deciding, the young captain had made up his mind for tomorrow's plan. Smiling at his progress, he keeps his paperback in his desk and laid down on his bedroll, hoping to catch some sleep for tomorrow.

The captain was having trouble trying to fall asleep.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Getting started

The horn sounded, but it wasn't the horn from last night. It sounded more like it was coming from a dreadnought's. The captain opened his eyes and saw himself back in London! At the evacuation center! He stood there as he watched everyone frantically pushing each other, trying to get out of the city. But only some of us can leave, as the government told us, others must stay. Line upon lines of police and civilians. Screaming and shouting, the whole city was slowly falling apart.

As the captain continues to stare into the seemingly endless sea of people, the general is struggling to walk through the crowd to get his attention. "Captain! You need to go! This expedition is under your command now!" The general shouted as he grabbed the captain's arm, bringing him closer to the massive steaming dreadnought. The roaring sounds from its engine and steam cores get louder as they get closer.

"Your group will have 500 plus people following you. You need to head north, you'll find your spot there, as well as other people waiting for you. I was already told that they would be expecting you. Don't stop for nothing, not even if there are a few people lacking behind." The general briefed the captain as they finally reached the dreadnought.

Finally stepping on the platform the Captain looks back at the General. "This is it, I hope you will make it, and good luck! You'll be needing it!" Said the general as the massive machine made a departure, along with hundreds of civilian and military personnel that followed behind. Only the rich and noble are allowed to ride inside the dreadnought. The captain took one last look at the dying city and hundreds of thousands of people that are still staying behind.

And suddenly out of all the people in the crowd he saw someone whom he thought was dead, waving at him goodbye, "F-father?" he said. As the dreadnought drove further away from the city, he felt a tug on his shoulder and woke up. "Captain? Captain! Wake up, it's time for work." The guard said as he walked out of his tent.

The captain stood up from his bed and changed. He stepped out and went to the assembly point where he stood yesterday. Standing back on the wooden crate, he did a head count on everybody. 15 children, 15 engineers, 40 civilians, and 10 guards. 80 people in total. Before he dismisses everyone for their work, he gave one last notice before starting.

"Good morning, everyone. Yesterday, a few of our fellow citizens suggested that we should let our children do some labor work." The crowd started to make some noise again, the captain signaled his hand to silence the crowd, "And before you lash out again. I have decided to decline that offer, and instead. I proposed building a child shelter instead. Where they will be safe and won't cause any mischief while the rest of us work." The captain finishes waiting for their answer.

There was a woman who spoke up, and it was Olivia. "I agree with the captain, it is too early for our children to work." A few nods were given. But somebody protested. "But there's too much work to handle, and we need to let the kids learn how to survive in these harsh times." Nods were also given. Both parties looked to the captain for his final decision. The captain was thrown back by their feedback. There are two choices that are both good, but they come with a cost.

"People usually look for the quickest solutions, not the best ones. You fix the problem your way, that's fine." The sergeant's advice from yesterday played back in his mind. In an instant, the captain said, "If some of the children want to help, they can do so, but only safe jobs will be allowed. For those who don't want to, it is alright. We will have the shelter built up either way." The two parties began to debate among themselves.

A few minutes passed and they have come to the agreement of free choice for the children, they will choose if they want to help or not. To which the Captain agrees as well. Hope rises. Soon after, some of the kids followed the adults to work. Basically, help out in gathering and cooking. Construction of the new child shelter/school house is already underway.

During his inspection on construction, someone tapped his shoulders and turned around, it was another woman who looked quite sad, "Are you alright miss, what happened? Did you hurt yourself?" The captain asked. The woman shook her head and said, "It's about my husband and daughter, sir. They didn't reach the city with the main group, but I'm sure they're still out there. I want to join the first scout team as soon as it's ready please."

"We'll do what we can. Do not worry. We'll find them." The captain nodded, and the woman thanked him and went back to work. The captain went to the construction site of the workshop. They're almost coming together, and soon they will be able to get a beacon running and send out the first scout team.

The captain continued to work with his citizens until the horn sounded. "Workday is over everyone, rest while you can." said the announcer. The captain went to check if the cookhouse was up and running already. Surprisingly, it was finished just in time for dinner. Lots of people lined up in a single file to get their food. "I just realized, I haven't eaten anything ever since I got off that dreadnought." The captain thought.

As he entered the cookhouse he was greeted by everyone, thanking him for his hard work. After a handful of handshakes and occasional hugs, he finally made it to the person in charge of the cookhouse, "Ah Captain, good to see you, sir. " A Scottish voice was heard from the counter. "My name's Finn. I'm in charge of preparing the food here. What brings you here?"

Before the captain could answer, his stomach beat him to it. And it was so loud that everyone in the room could hear. Finn just gave a small laugh, "Well, I think it was obvious. Here you go, sir. " He said as he gave him a bowl of hot stew. The captain nodded before starting to eat. "By the way, our food stock is running low at the moment. And I do hope that we have hunters ready by tonight to start gathering more before we completely run out of food. "

The captain looked up, "We'll have them up as soon as we can. You will have plenty of food to go around." Finn nods before leaving him to attend to the others. After the warm meal, the captain felt a lot better than yesterday. He steps back outside to see a small group of hunters carrying muskets. The captain walks up to them, "Good evening gentlemen, I hope you all are ready to head out soon."

The hunters turned to look at him. One of them replied, "Yes captain, my team will be back in the morning before sunrise." "Have you done this before?" The captain asked. " No sir, that would be that man over there. His name is Johnny. He's a veteran hunter. He's been teaching us how to hunt just now."

The captain nods and walks over to the mute hunter, "I overheard what you did, thank you. These people could really use the knowledge that they gained from you." He said as he raised his hand to shake. The hunter nods without looking at him. His hand was still hanging awkwardly only to be put back slowly. He can already tell that the veteran isn't very social. "Okay, well. Carry on then." The hunter stood up and looked at him with a hint of hate in his eyes. He slowly walks back to his group.

"That was scary." The captain thought. Without delay, he heads over to the workshop that has yet to be finished. One engineer was talking to a guard asking for the captain, "But sir, I need to find the captain, this information must only be heard by him." The engineer begged. The captain walked up from behind and tapped his shoulder, which is a she as she turned around in surprise.

She's wearing a big pair of glasses. It was the first thing that came to his mind. Quickly ignoring that thought he asked, "You wanted to talk to me?" She nodded, "Yes captain, um. Can we speak in private? It's very important that only you should hear it." She said. "Sure, follow me." Said the captain, leading her back to his tent, "Alright miss, what is it that you want to tell me?"

The young woman was hesitant, "My name is Elliana, captain. Well, it's about the weather, and..." "And?" Said the captain. "And there's something really terrible that's going to happen here." "It can't be that bad, can it?" He asked. But the woman shook her head. "It's really bad, a massive storm is coming, I heard from the older scientist before we departed that it's colder than anything we can imagine. And I don't know exactly when it will be coming, or if we will be able to survive it." Elliana starts crying softly.

The captain comforted her, and after a few minutes of crying the captain said, "Don't worry. You'll make it. We all will. Don't lose hope just yet." Elliana nods, wiping her tears away. "Thank you, captain. I won't." She said. "Good. Now, you're a scientist as well, right? I think the workshop will be ready by tomorrow, I want you and the engineers to start working on our beacon so that we can start bringing more of our people into the city. I'm counting on you." said the captain.

Elliana nods, smiling. Leaving the tent without saying anything else. After her news and fear of dying to the cold the captain felt a huge weight was set upon his shoulders, "We will survive, we must. The city will not fall." He thought to himself as he prepared to get ready for bed.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

A/N: The cook's new name is Finn. Two new characters are Jack and Walter. A two-man scout team.

Another morning, another day of survival. The captain couldn't sleep after hearing the news last night. He does not know if they will be able to survive this coming storm. It's a big challenge for him and for the people of New London. Right now, the construction of the beacon will soon be complete.

"How is the beacon coming along?" The captain asked an engineer. The engineer stood up and removed his visor before speaking, "It's going well, captain. Just a few more tweaks here and there and we won't be blind in the snow anymore." Said the engineer.

The captain nods, "Very good, carry on then." The engineer salutes and continues his work. Recently their resources have been getting lower. Building coal mines and steel workshops will help fix that issue. The captain made his way over the the hut near the beacon where the first scout team will be. Upon arrival, he found the hut to only be occupied by two young men.

The captain meets the first scout team for the first time.

"Good Morning Captain, My name is Jack, and this is my new partner Walter. We just got assigned together for the first scout team." Said Jack, standing next to Walter. The captain looks around the hut, then back at the two, "Just you two? Weren't there supposed to be more than two?" The Captain asked. "Yes sir. But unfortunately, we don't have enough people to go around, so they suggested a two man team instead. We were the first to volunteer." Said Walter.

The Captain nods. He noticed that there was an antenna sticking out from a strange device in one of their backpacks.

The captain walks over to it, inspecting it, "What is this?" The captain asked. Jack looks over to where he's pointing at. "Oh, this is a portable radio pack, with this thing we will be able to call back home from miles away." Jack said excitedly.

Walter shakes his head at Jack's excitement as he walks over to the table. "Sadly, this radio pack is quite fragile. It is the first working model so far. The engineers should be able to make a better one soon." Said Walter.

"So, are you two ready to head out?" The captain asked. Jack nodded, "More than ready sir, I can't wait to start exploring this place."

"Good. Your first mission would be to find the rest of our lost expedition. They are not too far from here so it shouldn't be too hard to find them. The map they're using should be the same as ours, so back tracking shouldn't be too hard. Once you make contact, send a call back here so that we'll know that you found them."

"Yes sir. We won't let you down."

Jack and Walter watch the captain exiting the hut.

"So, what do you think of the captain?" Asked Jack. "Not much, he seems alright. For now." Said Walter.

"Come on, we gotta get going. Everyone's counting on us." Said Jack grabbing his gear. "Wait, isn't there supposed to be one more joining us?"

"You mean that lady? Well. They already declined her request and just assigned us to do it instead. I mean, she's not the only one who wants to go out there to find their families." Walter explained as he left the tent.

Jack and Walter were greeted by the strong blizzard, the wind blowing harshly against their faces. "It's freezing up here!" Jack shouted. "Can barely see a damn thing in front of me!"

Walter was shaking from the cold.

"Let's get moving. The faster we find them, the faster we can get out of this cold." Said Walter.

The two scouts began their journey to find the lost expedition. The snow plain was massive, they couldn't afford to get lost in a place like this. Jack was in charge of the map, while Walter took the lead, his rifle at the ready.

"So Jack, where are you from?" Asked Walter. "I'm from London, born and raised. You?"

"I was from the US before my family moved to London." Walter replied.

It seemed like hours after their departure from new London. Luckily the blizzard had calmed down, so they were able to see much clearer.

"Thank god, I thought that storm was never gonna end. Let's check that map again." Said Walter. Jack nodded and took out the map. "Huh, it looks like we should be able to see them right after this forest." Jack said pointing at the forest in front of them.

"Yeah, a big one too. Might find some wildlife if we're lucky." Said Walter sarcastically. "How bad can it be?" Asked Jack, "Let's go in."

Walter shook his head as he followed Jack into the forest. The forest itself was deprived of leaves. Just big frozen tress towering just as high as the generator. They were completely surrounded by trees as they ventured further.

"This place is kinda creeping me out." Said Jack. "Why are you worried now? Weren't you worri- AH!" Said Walter as he tripped and fell onto the snow.

Jack laughed at Walter, "You alright?" he said as he went over and lent a hand. "Ugh, never better." Said Walter.

They kept walking towards their direction until they came across a large frozen lake in the middle of the forest. The sight was breathtaking. But they weren't here for sight seeing.

It took a while, but they managed to make it out of the forest. The view of the snow plains was all too familiar. Nothing interesting in sight.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Said Walter, pointing straight ahead. Jack looked at where he was pointing, and to his surprise. It looks like a campsite! They quickly made their way over there.

As they entered the camp, excited voices welcomed them, and a woman holding a child came up to them, "Thank god you found us! We have been wondering for a few days after we lost the main group. We couldn't go anywhere. Soon, we began to starve."

"Don't worry ma'am, we're here to bring you guys back home. Tell everyone to pack everything up and move out as soon as you can." Said Jack. The woman nodded and quickly went back to her camp.

Meanwhile, Walter was starting up the radio pack. "HQ, this is Walter from the scout team, do you copy? " Said Walter. He hoped that the radio could still pick up their signal.

After a few minutes of silence the radio responded, "Affirmative, we read you loud and clear. Did you find the expedition?" "Yeah, we found them. And just in time too. They were almost going to starve to death. We'll bring them home soon." Said Walter.

Jack went ahead and did a head count, "Alright let's see, 11 kids and 25 adults. That's 36 in total." Said Jack.

"Alright, looks like that's everything. You guys pack up quick." Said Jack. Slightly impressed. The group was getting ready to go to their new home. Both Jack and Walter had to make several makeshift sleighs to help carry their belongings.

Walter opened up his map, "Alright, looks like going back through the forest isn't a good idea. Some of the guys might get lost along the way, and the trees would be a little too narrow for the cargo."

Jack looks at the map himself, "It looks like we have to travel around the forest. It would be easier to avoid any problems along the way. It's pretty big, but I think we can make it. And you're right. We can't risk going through the forest again, not with them following us behind."

Walter nods and turns to face the group. "Alright people, we're gonna have to take a big detour around this forest. And then we can continue on our main route home. We haven't fully explored this whole forest yet so we can't risk your safety for fast convenience. I hope that's okay with you all?" Walter asked.

The people nodded and one of them said, "No worries. as long as we can make it home is fine with us."

Walter nods. As soon as they continued their journey back there was a sudden noise, coming from the forest. It didn't sound like it was too far away.

Walter readies his rifle. He gave a verbal warning, "Who's out there? Show yourself!"

But there was no response.

Jack was getting anxious.

After a few minutes of silence, Walter dismisses it. "Must've been an animal."

He slings his rifle and opens up his map again. "Let's move people. We have a home to get to and families to reunite."

Meanwhile, back in new London.

In one medical post, a nurse was tending to the sick. While she was tending to them, a young woman came through and asked, "Excuse me, can I volunteer for the medical staff?"

The nurse got up and said, "Of course dear, we are short on nurses. What's your name?"

"Eve."

End of chapter 3 (Part 1)


End file.
